chronicles_of_the_advent_straysfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (Deviant Timeline) Naruto Uzumaki is the famed "Knuckle-headed ninja of the Leaf Village" and for good reason. As the current vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power, Naruto is a social outcast who turned to trouble making to get attention. History Naruto was born to Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, a woman born of the famed clan Uzumaki. After their untimely demise, Naruto was left alone, no parents, no family and no friends. Deviant Fracture When Naruto was at his lowest, feeling like no one would give him a chance, he noticed a pink haired girl being bullied. He saw his own pain in her eyes as he scared them off with his usual tricks. This girl was Sakura Haruno. After telling her some encouraging words, she followed him around, his personality rubbing off on her. In order to pass the Academy Graduation test, Naruto steals the Shadow Clone Jutsu scroll to learn from it. Sakura tries to talk him out of it but ends up reading it with him, tempted by the power and Naruto's influence. The two learn Shadow Clone Jutsu and graduate as in the Prime Timeline, but this time they are partnered with an unknown third, as well as both, being friends of Iruka-Sensei. Recruitment into The Strays After the Chunin exams and the incident with the Village Hidden In The Sand, Naruto and Sakura discovered a message in their rooms, each detailing events that would come to pass. Within, a small fragment of Polymatter was housed alongside that showed them these events in visions. In these visions, a figure offered them great power at the cost of their worlds as well as a call to a greater war that would consume all if left unchecked. Naruto, being the hero he was answered the call, determined to be stronger, even than the Hokage. Grim Walker Naruto Uzumaki As a Grim Walker of the Advent Strays, Naruto's powers have developed in ways not possible in his universe. * Shadow Storm Jutsu: Naruto's Shadow Clones now carry the properties of the Nine-Tails, meaning he can only produce nine, but each is as powerful as 1st tail Naruto in the Prime Timeline. * Shadow Substitution: Naruto can now replace himself with a clone upon an attack landing, instead of a log. * Chakra Recovery S: Naruto can create Chakra within himself, even with none, using Polymatter. * Familiar Kurama: Kurama has become a shape-shifting companion on his own with Naruto, allowing him to have his own combat strategies. He his still connected to Naruto and shares a Chakra pool with him. * Dual Demon Barrage: A team-up flurry of attacks finished with a beast ball attack. Naruto also has access to technology not available in the Leaf, allowing him to further customize his arsenal. * Dragon Knuckles: A pair of gauntlets that can be infused with Chakra to shoot blasts of kinetic energy. * Beast Suit: A ski suit underneath his armor that allows him to refuse with Kurama temporarily similarly to sage mode. It can also turn invisible and hide the user's Chakra signature for a limited time. * Superior Toolkit: This includes; superheated kunai and shuriken, high-explosive shuriken, flash kunai, Chakra distractors and Nano-electrified kunai. Last but not least, Naruto became expertly efficient in martial arts of various kinds, having access to much more effecient training facilities. However he did still insist on training in his home, taking several days to visit his old masters.